Love or Death?
by bugarooney
Summary: Ally is the new girl in town and her house is being "haunted". After what happened in her past she doesn't trust. When she meets a cute boy named Austin with a mysterious side , who wants to save her from this "spirit" can she let down her guard in time to be saved, or will her past kill her and keep her from love.
**A/N: I do not own any of the Austin and Ally characters or any of the show's plot lines.**

Chapter 1

The town of Knotty Pines was very quiet with only 261 inhabitants. It was a town where

everybody literally knew everybody. Ally's dad got transferred there for work. He was a pastor, and he

was forced to trade places with the pastor of Knotty Pines. That meant that Ally had to leave all her

friends, which she blamed on her father. Typical teenage move. The Knotty Pine Chipmunks were a

school of 87 kids, 88 now. Her and her father arrived in Knotty Pines on Sunday at around 7 o' clock.

When they drove up, Ally was floored at the sight of the house. It looked like the haunted house at the

end of the street that all your friends dare you to go touch. There was also a large stretch of weeping

willows paving the pathway to the door. She saw something dart past the corner of the house and

jumped back. "Honey, what's wrong?" her father asked giving her kind of an odd look.

"Nothing dad. I'm fine, I just got the chills," she responded trying to remind herself it was

nothing. Her dad just nodded and proceeded to unlock the door. The inside of the house looked just as

eerie as the outside. The interior had very Victorian style furniture that was very dusty, and the lighting

was all extremely dim, adding to the creepy factor. Her dad lie his stuff down on the ground and

grabbed the blueprints from the top of his bag.

"So I've been looking at the blueprints and I think you should take this room, I'll take this one,

and then we're going to remodel the kitchen," he pointed to the two upstairs rooms. "You go on up to

bed. I'll unpack the groceries, and then I'll come up to bed. Love you sweetie," he waved to her as she

started walking.

"I love you too dad," Ally nodded as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. Still thrown from

seeing that "person" earlier, Ally walked very slowly up the stairs to the landing. Except for the

moonlight coming from the window at the end of the hall, the hallway was completely dark. She edged

herself over to the wall and then scooted herself along it until she reached the doorknob and twisted it.

Ally raced into the room and flicked on the light, shutting the door behind her. She fell back against the

door and inhaled deeply. "You're fine Ally, you're fine," she consoled herself as she stood up again. The

first thing she did was put all of her clothes into the chest of drawers. She observed the intricate details

outlining the mirror above the dresser. Ally then shook her head and got back to work. Unpacking.

Many times she caught herself looking over to the mirror. There was something incredibly transfixing

about it, she just couldn't comprehend what it was. After she had finished unpacking she crawled into

bed. She turned to lay on her left side and watched herself in the mirror before she drifted off to sleep.

Her eyes flew open when she heard a racket coming from downstairs. As she was sitting up her heart

stopped. In the mirror she saw a figure with a knife, dripping with blood. Lightning flashed outside and

when she looked back it was gone. Instinctively she spun away from the mirror and lie back down on

her right side. As hard as she tried she couldn't will herself back to sleep. So she watched the minutes

on the clock tick by slowly until her alarm went off at 6:30. As soon as she got out of bed Ally threw a

blanket over the mirror so it couldn't mess with her mind anymore. She walked downstairs expecting to

see her dad making breakfast or reading the newspaper. Instead there was a note on the fridge saying, "I

left and went to work early pal. Have a great first day!" Ally shrugged and then grabbed an apple from

the fridge. As she turned to head back upstairs she saw a plate of cookies sitting on the table. "Oh! Dad

must have been making cookies last night! I guess that explains the noise," she explained to herself as

she snatched a cookie with her empty hand. When she bit into the cookie it was still soft and melted in

her mouth. "Nice job dad," she laughed to herself. Ally trampled back up the stairs and her heart

skipped a beat when she entered her room. The mirror, which she had just covered with a blanket, was

shattered, and the blanket was gone. Her breath hitched in her throat and she immediately knew that

there was someone in the house. She called her dad to ask him to come home, but he didn't answer.

Ally knew that she needed to get out of the house and still had to get to school. She threw up her hair,

and since she had worn a sweatshirt and sweatpants to bed she just decided to stay in that. After the

morning she had, fashion was the last thing on her mind. She raced out the door and down the stairs. As

she climbed into her car she felt a little light headed and nauseous. She put her head back against the

head rest and swallowed deeply trying not to throw up, but then proceeded to put the car in drive and

find the school. When she finally found a parking spot there was only 6 minutes until the first class was

meant to start, granted she still needed her schedule. Quickly she grabbed her bags but when she stood

up she felt faint. She tried to shake it off but walked in a wobbly way toward the front doors. When she

reached the office she was greeted by a very short, stalky lady with a fashionable black bob that was

starting to gray.

"Good morning darling! You must be Ally! My name's Darla. Are you here for your schedule?"

the lady's voice rang in the air with a sweet southern drawl. Ally shook her head in response and

smiled. Darla shuffled through papers on her desk until she found what she was looking for. "There ya

be sugar!" she said handing Ally her schedule. She then tapped a bell on her desk repeatedly and yelled,

"Austin! Austin dear I have a job for you!" A tall, skinny, blonde boy with warm caramel eyes came

rushing out of another room. "This is Ally. I need you to show her around the school."

"Yes ma'am," he responded with a nod. He then turned to Ally and smiled brightly when he met

her eyes. "I'm Austin. It's great to meet you. Shall we go?" Austin shook her hand firmly and then

winked. She blushed as she realized for the first time how incredibly handsome he was.

"Oh boy! This is gonna be hard!" she muttered under her breath. Finally she shook her head and

he held the door for her as she walked out. Then, her whole world went black.

 **A/N: Hey, thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any requests, let me know. Any compliments, I would love to hear them. Any recommendations to make it better, I'd love to learn. And if you want to tell me you don't like it you should do it nicely. Thanks!**


End file.
